Kim Seokjin Bottom Oneshots
by Seokjinlovesdiana
Summary: Kim Seokjin oneshors. things will be changed, all of this varies around the one and only Seokjin.


Seokjin wasnt the kind of person to go to halloween parties, especially because he had to constantly be on the lookout. He couldnt get drunk, because people take advantage. But when Jimin and Jinho showed up at his door with the sexiest and prettiest costumes ever for them... how could he say no?

At the same time, he was a nerd at the school, he never was noticed with his big baby blue glasses and baggy clothes that never showed his body. Everyone thought of him as the boring stay-at-home type.

" Its Jeon Jungkook's Halloween party."

Jungkook was the popular jock of the school. he and his cousin Namjoon was probably throwing the party. It wouldnt be a surprise whatsoever.

Jimin and Jinho both looked at Jin as he stepped out the bathroom, he looked utterly sexy. Seokjin was short for his heigh, he had a small waist and normal sized shoulders with adorable, thick baby thighs and hips.

Black tights hugged Seokjin's skin prettily, his ass sticking out more than they did. Then the red sparkly dress that hugged Seokjin's waist and hips. Jinho and Jimin wore the same thing, exept Jinho wore blue and Jimin wore green. Seokjin dued his hair pink with gold highlights, Jinho a pale yellow with gold highlights and Jimin black with peach and gold highlights. They all wore eyelashes and red lipstick.

Jimin grabbed his arm." Can you _believe _were finally our childhood dream. A fucking sexy ass version of the Powerpuff Girls!" Jimin was especially excited because he was expecting to hook up with someone and get laid. This was highschool and everyone was getting laid. Seokjin smiled as Jinho shouted a simple _yeah _while agreeing with the red faced Jimin.

it was the night where Jinho and Jimin was expecting to love their virginities. Seokjin, on the other hand, thought that they would leave together and they wouldnt be getting laid, but like... if it happens then it happens. he wouldnt have no complaints. they got into Seokjin's car, Jimin and Jinho jumping up and down in the back with excited sounds. they were late but not too late. Seokjin started up the car, taking a deep breath and connecting his phone to the aux. _relax, Seokjin, relax. it wont be that bad. maybe peoplw wouldnt even recognize you or even be intrested. _although it saddened Jin it was true, no one wanted him, he was literally never in a relationship. no boys... no girls.

Jimin smacked him out of his thoughts." hyung! open it a bit. youre so damn tense." he chuckled and Seokjin took a deep breath again.

Seokjin pulled up in the parking lot, looking up at the house. _christ hes rich as hell. _he thought nervously bur Jimin and Jinho wasnt letting him think as they hurriedly got out the car and threw on their gold heels, Seokjin following suit after Jimin yelled out at him. they were now the same height, aince all three of them were really short, especially Jinho. they made sure to lock the cars doors and hurriedly but carefully making their way up the stairs. Jimin almost fell only because of the damn heels, Jinho and Seokjin laughing adorably at the younger male.

they made their way into the house. christ, it was like a club. blasting music and sweaty bodies. ths smell of alcohol and ciggarates, _maybe even weed, _wafting in the air. Seokjin, Jinho, and Jimin hurriedly made their way to ths bar, making sure to keep the other in their sights. they panted at they sat down. Jimin grinned." you see that sexy piece of ass over there?" he pointed over to the silver haired man with two other men. it was the other jocks, Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon and Kim Wooseok.

Wooseok was a tall ass motherfucker. he reached the beautiful height of 6'2. Jinho had a crush on him and it was adorable. Jinho was the shortest of the group and Wooseok was the tallest of his group, they would undeniably be the cutest couple. Wooseok's personality was quiet but he got pissed really often and it showed. Jinho had a more adorable and cutesy personality. Jinho was outgoing and Wooseok wasnt at all.

Then Jimin's crush, the sexy brain Kim Namjoon. Namjoon was smug and always was right, he had perfect grades and made sure everyone knew. Namjoon's personality would obviously be unattractive to alot, but Jimin had thought otherwise. the tall man had caught his eye after he and Jimin bumped into each other. Namjoon threw a smart remark and Jimin had thrown one back, it had shocked Namjoon and Jimin had walked away proudly. then from that day, him and Namjoon would constantly throw dumbass competitive remarks at the other.

then last but not least, the schools hottie Kim Taehyung. Taehyung never batted a eye at Seokjin, because, once again, Seokjin was the borinv nerd at school. Taehyung also constantly hooked up with everyone at their school, girl or boy. it was rumored he slept with the adorable history teacher Mr. Jay. Jay left after the rumors became too much, Taehyung never said anything on the matter though. Seokjin also never batted a eye at Taehyung, only because Taehyung was a fuckboy type, and Seokjin didnt necessarily get along with those types of males.

Seokjin grinned at him before talking to the bartender." Two blue margaritas, one strawberry margarita." the bartender winked at Seokjin." on the house." Seokjin smirked at him and winked back. the bartender hurriedly got their drinks." youre surprisingly good at flirting, hyung." seokjin looked at jimin with a innocent smile." mehh, im a beginner." he said, what he didnt notice was that Namjoon had slipped in the chair by Jimin, Jimin looked up when he felt a presence near him. Namjoon smirked at him." hey, princess... youre looking mighty tasty aren't you?" Namjoon's eyes trailed Jimin hungrily. Namjoon was dressed up as the Joker, his face fitting the role perfectly.

Jimin blushed before smirking at Namjoon." hell yeah.' Jimin stopped when the bartender dropped off their margaritas. Seokjin looked back over at the bartender, who was staring at Seokjin hopefully. Seokjin leaned forward and grabbed the others chin, bringing their faces together and brushing their lips together before moving to the others ear." give me your phone, handsome." he whispered and the other immediately fished for his phone, opening it on the phone app as he tried not to focus on the lips on his neck.

Seokjin grabbed the phone and hurriedly punched in his number." Seokjin." he murmured before connecting their lips in a short sloppy kiss, the man staring dreamily at him." you have a customer over here!" a woman said arrogantly and the bartender snapped out of it, bowing ro Seokjin and rushing over." whos your friend?" he heard Namjoon ask and looked over at him while sipping the margarita." no way..." Namjoon stared at Seokjin with wide eyes.

"yes way." Seokjin smirked, lifting hjs eyebrow suggestively as he rose the glass back to his lips." Seokjin?" Seokjin winked." thats my name, dont ware it out." he said arrogantly, before freezing. he felt eyes on him.

" oh! it seems like Taehyung took an interest to you, hyung." Jimin called and Seokjin slowly turned around, yelling out at the close proximity at the vampire." oi! thats too close." he said steadying himself before taking another gulp of margarita." who are you?" Taehyung asked, his silver hair glowing. Seokjin's eyes trailed to the fake blood trailing down Taehyung's chin before looking back up at him." Seokjin, you should know me." Taehyung was obviously taken aback." wait... seriously? youre kim Seokjin?"

"the one and only." he said smugly, smirking and waving the bartender over, who immediately ran to him." yes sir?" Seokjin smiled at the man, leaning up again and whispering in his ear." get me the strongest margarita you have. i want to be fucked up, baby boy."

he said threw a gritted jaw as he grabbed the boys belt. the boys breath hitched." of course." Seokjin smirked and leaned back, staring as the love struck boy zoomed around for Seokjin. it made Seokjin have a good sense of pride." alreasy have people falling into your pretty little hands, i see." Seokjin looked at the smug boy chewing boredly on his lollipop that Seokjin thought he brought up out of nowhere." its my specialty, baby boy. theres nothing wrond with seomthing i cant control."

suddenly Taehyung laughed." you really just called me _baby boy. _how fuckin funny." Seokjin looked over at him with a grim face." yeah, i did. got a problem with that, _straight boy?" _Taehyung laughed again." straight? no where near that." Seokjin gaped at him.

before he could respond though, the bartender was back in a snap. Seokjin looked up and grabbed it." thanks, baby boy! ill be sure to text you tomorrow!" he winked and the boy hastily nodded, grinning a pretty smile at Seokjin." well dont ypu have a charm." Taehyung asked rhetorically. Seokjin looked over at him and grinned." hyung, oh my god." Jinho whispered to him when Wooseok was approaching. his tall ass moved everyone out the way before stopping infront of Jinho." Wassup, baby?" Wooseok smirked at Jinho, who blushed hotly.

Seokjin smiled." out of all of us, hes not the flirting type, but the flustered type." he giggled. Taehyung tapped him, Seokjin looking at him." pay attention to me, baby boy. because its about to be a wild, _wild _ride." he smirked at Jin, whos breath hitched. Jimin was already gone... probably to do something with Namjoon. Jinho and Wooseok were now getting up, Wooseok carrying Jinho on his hip like a baby. now it was him and Taehyung left, who didnt wait to make a move on Jin. he trailed his hand down Seokjin's thigh." youre so pretty, why dont you flaunt it?" Seokjin shrugged." i know i would get attention, too much attention. and i dont want to be the new schools fuckboy." Taehyung's eyes narrowed at him before chuckling." well, aint that some shit?"

Taehyung was definitely handsome, but like Jin said, he didnt want to get caught up. he leaned forward to Taehyung's ear." if this happens... dont tell anyone." he said, moving a hand to grip Taehyung threw his dress pants. Taehyung bit his lip before smirking." never even thought about it, baby boy. lets get out of this bitch."

Seokjin agreed, grabbing Taehyung's hand and leading him to the exit. he didnt mind the hand that stayed on his ass the whole way.

Taehyung slammed him against the door of Seokjin's car, breathing huskily into his ear." get your keys, baby boy." he whispered, gripping Seokjin's hips tightly. Seokjin gasped out, searching his pockets wildly." found them." he said breathily, his face flushed as Taehyung continued to suck on his neck. he jiggled the keys and unlocked the door. they got in, Taehyung in the passenger seat. Taehyung didnt hesitate to lean to the side and kiss Seokjin's neck, grabbing Seokjin by the throat. Seokjin moaned, biting his lips.

"Taehyung... i gotta get to the house..." Seokjin said through gritted teeth. Taehyung stopped but held his neck." go." he whispered in his ear. Seokjin was tipsy, biting his lip while feeling Taehyung's dark and deep stare. Seokjin started up the car as told, trying his damndest to ignore the hand clutching his throat. his mouth opened, breathing deeply before driving out of the lot. what Seokjin didnt expect, was for Taehyung to lean forward to his ear and start whispering dirty nothings into it.

"youre such a fucking nerd, i wonder how long you've been this fucking hot. i cant wait to hold you up against the wall and fuck you until you see stars." Seokjin gulped harshly, trying to focus on the road and not crash. Taehyung didn't stop there, the whole ride he teased Seokjin by choking him and calling him the dirtiest words Seokjin had ever heard. it was worse at the stop signs/lights. Taehyung would grab Seokjin through his pants harshly before forcing Seokjin to choke on one of his fingers. Seokjin's face was flushed now, his lips a deep shiny red. the liquor was kicking in and thank god they were finally at the house.

Taehyung was also tipsy, or drunk. his face was also flushed a light pink and his eyes were dark and half lidded as he hurriedly got out the car and onto Seokjin's side. Seokjin gasped as Taehyung opened the door and grabbed Seokjin by the thighs, kissing Seokjin harshly. Seokjin was breathless as he moaned into the olders mouth." Ah!~ k-keys, keys. unlock the d-door, Taehyung." Taehyung slowly disconnected their lips, nodding and grabbing Seokjin harshly by the waist." lets go." Taehyung let go and hurriedly ran to the door, his makeup messed up. the red lines were now smudges on his chin and his lips.

he licked them as he unlocked the door and slammed the door open. he growled as he turned back." hurry the fuck up, Seokjin." Seokjin shivered and closed the door, putting his heels back in the trunk. he hurriedly ran to the door, Taehyung wasting no time to grab Seokjin by the thighs." up." he muttered and Seokjin jumped up, Taehyung holding him expertly by the thighs. Seokjin grabbed Taehyung by the face, kissing him as if his life depended on it. Taehyung groaned as he stepped in the house, closing the door harshly and locking it.

" room, where the fuck is your room? fuck it, wheres your hallway." Taehyung panted. Seokjin disconnecting their lips, and smiled drunkenly at Taehyung. he pointed to the hallway." on the righr hallway and my room is on the left." he said, his eyes trailing Taehyung's face. Taehyung was undeniably stunning, Seokjin licked his lips when Taehyung looked at him in a certain way before he rushed to Seokjin's bedroom. he slammed open the door and slammed Seokjin against it." you look so perfect in this dress." he muttered against his lips, ending his sentence by grippinf Seokjin's ass with both hands." Ah~ t-thanks." Seokjin said as taehyung dropped him." dress. off." he ordered. Seokjin realized Taehyung looked handsome in the typical korean makeup.

Taehyungs lipstick was smeared badly, the red lipstick making his lips shiny and plump." what did i just say? dress. off." he growled at Seokjin. Seokjin realized he was zoned out and Taehyung was out of his black cloak, his white button up tucked into his dress pants hotly. Taehyung ran a hand through his silver hair making his cheekbones and jawline more prominent. Seokjin obeyed as Taehyung stood intimidatingly over him with his arms crossed. he unzipped the dress from the back, pulling it off while trying to ignore the hot stare from the man over him.

Taehyung licked his teeth, stepping forward ans grabbing Seokjin by the waist when he was done and was now in only tights. he grabbed Seokjin by his waist, hovering over Seokjin with a smirk. Seokjin looked up at him and smiled." your makeup is smeared." Seokjin whispered." so is yours." Taehyung said, picking up a hand and wiping his thumb across Seokjin's lip." see?" he chuckled, showing the red gloss. Seokjin smiled. he grabbed his face." do me a favor and stop the talking." Taehyung smirked." slow down, baby boy. the night is still young." Taehyung didnt hesitate to connect their lips.

"lets get the real party started."

ㄴ대ㅏㅓㅑㅜ

seokjin woke up with a not so perfect hangover. but thank god he woke up before school." shit." he said, before lifting up. he didnt get anywhere when a arm hugged his waist. his head was banging but now it was banging in confusion." who-"

"shut the fuck up will you? i have too much of a fucking headache." Seokjin froze. _did i... did i sleep with the schools fuckboy? _Seokjin forced himself out of Taehyung's arms, who groaned in annoyance." where do you-"

"i just slept with the schools fuckboy... what is wrong with me?" Taehyung listened to the youngers random mutterings. the younger moved frantically to find his clothes." you know... you couldve talked to m-"

"dont tell _anybody _this happened. okay? just treat me like the nerd i am. i enjoyed our little night, Taehyung, but this is the first and last time i will be talking to you."

"Seokjin, wai-!"

Taehyung was cut off as the door slammed. Seokjin just left his own house.

-

_oh my god. _Seokjin met up with Jinho and Jimin at the park, who was in the same boat as himself.

"did we all literally just sleep with not only our crushes ... but the _fuckboys of the school??" _Jinho said excitedly. they all had on their dresses." we really just did that..." Jimin smirked." Taehyung wanted me to stay. i was like 'hell no'. i told him dont tell no one." Jinho and Jimin gaped at him." girl, same! i told Namjoon to ignore me and act like nothing happened at school. he gaped at me but i left before he could say anything else. not only that, but he was expecting a round 2!" Jimin laughed." i can relate! Wooseok was holding on so tight before i bit his arm. he let go and i shot out the bed and was throwing my clothes on. he kept on saying to stay and lay down with him. he wanted me to stay home from school!"

Jinho laughed." lets go to my house, i have clothes for school for us." Jimin smiled and they walked towards Jimins house." what happens if they try to come to us again?" Jinho asked curiously.

"Play hard to get, obviously!"

\--

Seokjin fixed his baby blue glasses, Jimin and Jinho also fixing theirs. Seokjin had on a light pink sweater and light blue jeans with white vans, Jimin and Jinho had on light blue and a light mint sweater, also wearing blue jeans and white vans." lets go." Jimin grinned.

they made their way inside the school, everyone having no interest in them whatsoever. the bell rung and Seokjin and the two split in separate ways. everyone had gone in their classrooms and Seokjin was on the way to his locker, humming and swaying his hips. he stopped in front of his locker, kneeling down to put i. his code.

a hand slammed on the locker and a knee right by Seokjin's face." who the _fuck _do you think you are?" a deep, terrifying voice said from above him. Seokjin gulped. _Taehyung..._ he didnt want to look up at all." look at me, _slut._ you fucking run out on me for what? my fucking status? i should fuck you on this fucking locker... actually i have a better fucking idea." Seokjin was yanked up by his hair. Seokjin gasped out and grabbed his head. Taehyung turned him to face him." look here, kim Seokjin. you will not be able to escape me. fuck it, you can be a nerd, but you know how to suck dick." Seokjin's cheeks flushed red.

"l-look, Taehyung..."

"thats not what you was calljng me last nig-"

"got em!"

Seokjin looked over at his friends being dragged by their hairs. Namjoon had Jimin and Wooseok had Jinho." what are yal- ow..."

Seokjin bit his lip as Taehyung forced him to look at him." this could've been easy. but no, yall tried to _play us. _that doesnt sit well with either of us." Taehyung glowered darkly down at Seokjin, who looked up innocently at Taehyung.

"yah! no we di-"

"shut the fuck up, Jimin." Seokjin watched as Jimin's hair was pulled again harshly. Jimin biting his lip with clutched eyes.

"what do yall want?"

Jinho's small voice said and Wooseok glared at him." we want yall, all to ourselves."

Seokjin couldn't help bur grin." damn, we got yall whipped-"

"damn right, now yall belong to us. understand?"

"why couldnt yall just ask us out?"

Taehyung smirked." why the hell would we do that?"

"because that way, we could belong to yall and give yall what yall want... is that so hard? its not going to feel good while we're refusing to even go by yall or even fuck yall." Seokjin said smartly with a 'piss off' look. Taehyung's mouth gaped." w-well..."

"should we do that?" Namjoon and Wooseok said." yes!" Seokjin, Jinho and Jimin yelled exasperatedly." dont just force us when it isnt hard to make us yours." Jinho said, crossing his arms ans rolling his eyes at the threes stupidity.

Seokjin watched as the three went red. _they didnt think about asking us out... _" well, whats it gonna be?" he smirked at Taehyung's flushed face. Taehyung loosened his grip, so did the other boys." f-fine. uh..." Seokjin crossed his arms as Jinho and Jimin walked over to him, also crossing their arms. Taehyung stepped back.

"Kim Seokjin...uh... would y-you... you know..." Seokjin smiled at Taehyung's face." do you want to go out with me?" Seokjin grinned.

"of course."

"Jinho?"

"yes, id love to."

"J-jimin?"

"mhm, of course."

Jimin, Jinho and Seokjin looked at each other and smiled." lets go." the three winked at the boys before walking away with confidence.

"i cant believe that happened!" Jimin squealed after they were out of earshot of the of others. Seokjin grinned at him." me either. i hope they mean it." Seokjin said." I'll meet up with yall at lunch. kisses." Seokjin kissed their cheeks, they done with the same. " Seokjin!"

Seokjin turned around in the empty hallway." Taehyung?" Taehyung ran up to him, stopping and panting." hey... uh. do you mind if i uh... walked to class?" Seokjin was shocked for a minute before grinning." of course not.


End file.
